The present invention is directed generally to a pair of safety devices for alerting the driver of a school bus to the presence of any object beneath the bus, forwardly of the bus, and to the passenger discharging side of the bus. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a micro-wave radar device using the doppler shift principle to detect the presence of an object within the transceiver range.
Drivers of school buses have limited visibility from the driver's seat within the bus. When children are discharged from the bus, the children frequently will dart beneath the bus to retrieve objects such as balls, etc. Likewise, a child will sometimes dart immediately in front of the bus. In either situation, the driver may be unaware of the presence of the child in the dangerous position and may seriously injure the child should he proceed while the child is in the area of danger.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a safety device for alerting the driver of a school bus to the presence of a person or object beneath the bus, to the side of the bus, and immediately in front of the bus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device with a remote audible alarm suitable for placement within a school bus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a driver alerting device for a school bus which may be coordinated with the means for opening and closing the passenger door.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a driver alerting device which is economical to manufacture, simple and rugged in construction and efficient in operation.